emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1609 (14th November 1991)
Plot Jack insists on teasing Joe about him becoming a campsite attendant at the holiday village. Joe has just about had enough. Chris and Kathy are back from their honeymoon. They have had a wonderful time in New York. He is going to have a look at the new haulage office. Jack goads Joe into deciding to leave the farm straightaway. He storms off saying that he is going to see when Frank wants him to start work. Carol panics when Alan arrives home early. She tries to tell him about her decision to open the restaurant while he was away, but he wants to waste no time in starting to plan a menu for that evening. Nick is fussing around Elsa and she doesn't like it. Chris finds out that Joe is going to be working in the next office to him while the holiday park office is built. The locals want to know whether Alan has lost any weight while he has been at the health farm. Carol thinks that he looks no different. Archie is sarcastic to him. Nick confides in Caroline that he is going to have to go to Leeds if Elsa wants to go. Caroline tells him that he should think about what he wants. He then admits that he is actually looking forward to moving if it will make Elsa happy. Carol still cannot find the courage to tell Alan about opening the restaurant. Archie and Eric nearly spill the beans. Joe proposes to Frank that he starts work a month early. Frank is quite surprised, but agrees. Joe also asks if he could move into the nursery wing at Home Farm. Kathy invites Lynn to a party to watch the wedding video. Lynn wants to know if Michael is invited, they both wonder who the mystery man is in the suede jacket who appears in the village again. He seems to be watching Jack. Joe tells Frank that Mark and Rachel will need accommodation as well. Michael does not know what to do about the video being screened. Lynn does not seem bothered. Sarah asks Jack to stop teasing Joe. Jack says that he does it because Joe is his kid brother. He tells Sarah about the strange man that he saw hanging round The Woolpack. He is sure that he recognises him, but cannot recall his name. Chris is trying his hand at DIY in the Mill. He just succeeds in wrecking a wall as he tries to put up a picture. Nick tells Elsa that moving to Leeds is a good idea after all. He enthuses about the life they could have. She drops a bombshell when she says that she just wants to move there on her own and she no longer wants to live with Nick. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast *Suedeman - Dennis Blanch Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, field and cowshed *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Sitting room *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Yard and office *Home Farm - Garden and yard *Holiday Village site *Main Street *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes